Highschool Highs and Lows
by MidnightKunoichi
Summary: A highschool full of romance, comedy, crushes, and Neji's number one fear, Uchiha Amina. Major NejiXSaku! If you no likey no readey.
1. Chapter 1

Amina woke up to her alarm clock; she opened her eyes, glared at the clock and knocked it off her stand. She yawned, sat up and stretched her arms. She got up, grabbed a clean towel, walked into the bathroom, turned on the water and got in, letting the hot water run down her back. She grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair, rinsed her hair, and washed herself.

She turned off the water, grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed. 'Once again, it's the first day of school, I'm a freshmen, whoopty do da!' She thought sarcastically as she walked out of the bathroom and to her closet. She got out her bra and underwear and put them on. She took out a yellowish brown shirt that had a black Tiara on it and said 'Kiss My Tiara'. She put on the shirt, and then grabbed a pair of cameo pants that touched the floor and put them on.

After that, she put on some socks and her pair of shoes. Her shoes were dark green and had a light green thick line going across both sides of the shoes. She towel dried her hair, took out a blow dryer and brushed her hair. She lay on her back, her head hanging over the edge of the bed; she pulled back her hair and tied it in a high ponytail like Ino does. She got up, and looked at herself in the mirror. She took a necklace from her dresser and put it on. It was a white skull; it hung from a silver chain.

She had long waist-length brown hair and brown eyes. She had tanned skin; she didn't wear make-up or any of that girly crap. She looked at her clock, it read '7:45, better see if Akia is up.' She sighed, walked out of her room and went to the one next to hers, she knocked on the door. She heard a muffled 'come in' and walked in, seeing her cousin was dressed and ready.

"Can we leave now?" Amina asked her cousin, who had shoulder length brown hair that was also in a high ponytail, she also had brown eyes and tanned skin. She could easily pass as Amina's twin.

Akia was wearing a black shirt that said 'You want me, you just wont admit it.' with a long white-sleeved shirt under it. She was also wearing a pair of black pants, and some white tennis shoes. She also wore a necklace similar to Amina's only the skull was green. Akia nodded and walked to the door.

They went down the stairs. Amina put her black bag over her shoulder and grabbed her skateboard. Her skateboard was black and her name was on it in red letters. Akia grabbed her green bag and put it over her shoulder as well, she grabbed her skateboard, which was black, and her name in green letter on it. They skated to the bus stop wear they saw Gaara and Sasuke standing there.

"Hey Akia, look who it is. The Emo and The Goth." Gaara and Sasuke glared. Akia and Amina only laughed. "Since when do we have The in front of our name?" Sasuke asked. "Since you both turned into them." Akia said. The bus arrived and they got on. Akia and Sasuke sitting next to each other and Amina sitting next to Gaara.

"Ugh…why did we have to start high school THIS year?" She asked. Gaara looked at her.

"Why? I thought you'd be happy to be in high school."

"Because…my stepsister is attending there too." She slumped in her seat.

"You have something against her?" Sasuke asked, obviously evesdropping. Amina glared at him.

"Shut it Sasuke. Just because we're cousins doesn't give you the right to eaves drop. And no, she has something against me." She said. Sasuke and Gaara exchanged confused looks. Amina sighed.

"When I was five, my mom and dad adopted her, thinking it would be a good thing for me to have an older sister. When she got here all she did was pick on me and call me names." Gaara opened his mouth but was interrupted by Amina. "Which, I'm not gonna mention." He sighed. "Ok, well then why would she pick on you?" He asked. "Because, I always got more attention then she did, I'd always get the nice things while she always got the ok looking things. I noticed they were avoiding her so I told my parents that I didn't want the gifts and to give them to her."

"If you did that, then why does she have a grudge against you?" Akia asked. Amine shrugged. "I don't know. I told what I did and she wouldn't believe me." Amina sighed as she saw they had reached the school and that the kids were getting off the bus. Sasuke and Akia got off second to last and Gaara and Amina got off last. Amina took a deep breath. Gaara put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She looked at him.

"It'll be ok. If she does anything to you. I'll help you out. Ok?" She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Gaara." Gaara saw Amina as his little sister. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, same with Akia, anyone mess with Amina and Akia, and they were dead. They reached the entrance and walked in, bracing themselves for what was going to come to them.

To Be CoNtInUeD!!!!


	2. First Hour

Disclaimer: Me no Owny! My friend owns the story line, Kashimoto (Sp?) owny the anime me just writey

Amina, Gaara, Sasuke and Akia walked to the office to get their schedules and locker numbers and combinations. Amina looked at hers it was #945. "My lockers next to Sakura's." She said. "What about you guys?"

"Mines 952" Sasuke said

"950" Akia said.

"944" Gaara said. Amina squealed. "Awesome! Panda-kun's locker is next to mine!" Gaara glared playfully at her. Amina laughed.

"Shall we see out lockers?" Akia asked. They nodded and went down the hall. Amina saw a pink head a ways down it. 'Sakura!' She said happily in her mind. When she got closer she was shocked and stopped in her tracks, mouth wide open.

All four of them were shocked to see Haruno Sakura PINNED to the lockers by non other than HYUUGA NEJI and they were MAKING OUT!

"Oh." Sasuke started.

"My." Gaara added.

"Fucking." said Akia

"God." Amina finished.

They watched. Sakura was wearing a pink tank top, and a red miniskirt. Neji had his hands on her hips, one of his hands lifting up her tank top above her belly button, showing her whole lower stomach. Sakura had her hands on his chest.

"HYUUGA! WHY ARE YOU TOUNGE WRESTING WITH MY BESTFREIND!" Amina screamed, outraged. Neji jumped away from Sakura, scared to death. "Uh…um…well.." He stuttered. Sakura stood there, embarrassed.

Sakura walked over to Amina and looked at her. "Amina…. Neji and I….. are going out," Sakura said preparing for the worst.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" She screamed. Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Akia backed away from the two. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT WITHOUT TELLING ME! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE HYUUGA OVER THERE!" She pointed over at Neji.

Sakura looked down. "Amina.. I knew you'd be mad… So I didn't tell you… I'm sorry." Amina looked at her, eyes filled with anger. "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL NOW!? Sakura, we're best friends for life, we're supposed to tell each other everything…" She said, a lot calmer. Neji walked over, cautiously, behind Sakura. "Amina…you shouldn't make a big deal out of this…" She glared at him. "SHUT IT HYUUGA!"

"Amina-chan please….. Calm down," Sakura said. "We haven't seen each other all summer."

"I kinda figured that out, I'll except the fact that you two are going out." Neji was about to say something but Amina cut him off. "I still hate you Hyuuga." He nodded. "Alright, that works for me."

Sakura smiled. "So Amina-chan are you okay with it?" She asked hopefully. Neji quickly straightened out Sakura's shirt before Amina noticed. "Yes I am…but make sure Neji keeps his hands to himself. Don't worry Hyuuga, I noticed." Neji slowly stepped behind Sakura. "I'm watching you Hyuuga, you do ANYTHING sex related with her, and your life will be hell." She warned.

Neji hid fully behind Sakura, who smiled and hugged Amina. "Thank you Amina-chan!"

Amina smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome." Amina smiled, but then glared again at Neji.

'Wow she scares me…' Neji thought. Amina smiled at him, as if reading his thoughts. "Well I guess we should be getting to class." Gaara stated. Amina and Sakura let go of each other and nodded.

"Amina, what's your first class?" Sakura asked.

"I have Home EC. You?"

The rest of them looked at their schedule Sakura, Akia, and Neji looked at her.

"So do we…" The three said. Neji paled at the thought of being in the same class as Amina. 'I'm. So. Dead….' He thought.

The three of them walked into class and sat on a stool. The stools lined in a curved line following the counter in front of the stools. The teacher came in.

"My name is Kurenai. Do not test me and you will be on my good side." She said as she wrote her name on the board. Neji got an idea and put his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her onto his lap. Amine glared at him. 'Little teme.'

Amina's P.O.V

I watched as Neji pulled Sakura onto his lap and start whispering something in her ear making her giggle. I leaned to the side trying to hear what he was saying but fell off my stool. "Ow." I said. Kurenia-sensei turned and gave me the evil eye. "Excuse me, but what is your name?" She asked.

"Uchiha Amina." I told her. She smiled but then frowned. "Uchiha Amina. For disturbing my class. Detention!" She yelled to me. I glared at Neji for making me want to hear what he was saying. Then I got an idea. As Kurenai-sensei turned back around I crumbled up a piece of paper and meant to throw it at the board but missed and hit….

Neji's P.O.V

I felt a glare at my back and looked to my side. Amina was pointing at me. 'What the..' I thought and saw she was looking right at Kurenai-sensei. 'Oh crap…' I turned and looked at Kurenai. "You! What's your name!?" I twitched. "H-Hyuuga…Neji…" I said, stuttering. Damn Hinata for all those years of stuttering. "Well Hyuuga Neji. You will join Uchiha over here in Detention tomorrow." "But…I did-" I was cut off. "No buts Hyuuga." I sighed and looked over at Amina. She was smirking. 'Looks like we're even…for now that is."

End of 1st block.

Normal P.O.V

"Man that class was boring…and we have to be in there for a whole semester," Sakura said stretching her arms over her head.

"Seriously." Amina agreed. "What's your second hour?" Sakura asked her friend.

"English. You." Said Amina. "Um…Science." Itachi and Ino came up behind them.

"Ooh. Tough break. You have class with the creepiest teacher here, Amina." Ino said. Ino looked at her little adopted sister. "Amina." Ino was now in front of her sibling.

"Ino." The brown eyes glaring at the blue eyes.

"It's Ibiki-sensei," Itachi said smirking.

"He is the ugliest dude here!" Ino added. A deep growl was heard behind them.

"Creepiest? Ugliest? Well Uchiha-baka and Yamanaka-baka you two have detention! For the month!" The teacher with a long black trench coat and a cap on his head barked. Ino and Itachi winced.

"Yes… Sensei," They said looking down. Ibiki marched them off the hall.

Sakura and Amina looked at each other and started laughing. But then Neji came up behind Sakura and grabbed her by the hips. "Hey," He murmured in her ear.

Sakura blushed. "Hey Neji-kun." Amina glared at Neji but Sakura shot her a look.

Amina sighed grumbled. "Hey Neji…. Teme," She murmured the suffix.

"Come on Sakura-_chan_, we have to get to Science," Neji said, tugging Sakura down the hall.

"Bye Amine-chan!" Sakura said, giggling, waving at her best friend.

Amine slouched and walked off the opposite way, muttering dark and hateful words about Neji.

To Be CoNtInUeD!!!!

Up next: English, Science, and Lunch!


	3. English And Science

Disclaimer: I no own.

Amina was slouched down low in her chair, muttering deep dark evil words to the long haired, white eyed, touchy feely on her best friend teme. Her eyes narrowed. The sibling of the girl leaned on Amina's desk. "Ohayo Amina-nii-chan!" Akia said happily.

"Ohayo.." She muttered lowly, sinking down more, her brown hair falling in her face.

"What's wrong nii-chan?" Akia asked confused.

"Hyuuga-teme and Sakura-chan.." The skater girl mumbled darkly.

The almost identical sister sighed. "Nii-chan they love each other, I haven't seen Sakura-chan this happy since she was with Sasuke-kun!" Akia said waving her arms.

"I know I know Akia but still! She knows how much I _hate _the Hyuuga boy! I mean Hinata-chan is okay but the teme!" She growled. She crossed her arms sulking more.  
Akia sighed, knowing she wouldn't change her sister's opinion on Neji. "Okay well! Guess who I heard got a job!" Akia said grinning and putting her hands behind her back.

Amina sat up straight. "Who!?"

"Panda-kun!" Akia squealed. "Guess where!"

"No way! Where!?"

"Café Latte!"

"Oh no! Not that… Bitch's… Dad's… Oh no! That's the best hang out! Ugh… God this is a good thing but that Ino clone will try to seduce Panda-kun!" Amina screamed angrily. Just then Ino came in feverishly. She shot a glare at Amina and Akia then sat as far away as possible from them. She set off on writing something, most likely a note. "Look whose hear, wicked bitch of the west," Amina muttered. Akia sighed and shook her head, sitting behind Amina.

They sat there waiting for their sensei.

In Science 

Ibiki marched into the room, his eyebrow twitched at the sight of his classroom. Everyone was out of his or her seat, tossing paper, talking loudly, screaming, or in Neji's case whispering in Sakura's ear, which made her giggle and blush. The very annoyed sensei picked up the huge dictionary off his shelf and slammed it on the demonstration table in front of the room making the several chemicals swish in their beakers, bottles, or test tubes. "QUIET YOU INSUBBORANT WORMS!" He yelled loudly, in his gruff and barking voice. The students froze in the mid- sentence, movement, breath, blink, or whatever caused movement of any kind. "SIT!" All the students scampered to their seats and sat wide-eyed and scared. "Now, being assigned lab partners!" Neji smiled and side glanced at Sakura who was focused on Ibiki, she didn't want to get yelled at. The cap wearing sensei pulled out a clipboard. "Akimichi, Nara partners!" Sakura looked shocked.

'Shika's in this class?' She thought looking around. She spotted the pineapple headed deer boy. She smiled and waved at him. He looked at her, his head on his arms. He waved slightly, a small smile on his lips. Neji shot a glare at Shikamaru, putting his arm around Sakura's waist protectively. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, she turned her head to Neji. "Neji-kun, he's a friend, since kindergarten," She whispered hastily. "Do you think I like him or something?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

Neji smirked and kissed her shoulder. "Ok, ok Sakura-chan I'll stop," He said looking up at her with his moonlike eyes.

Sakura couldn't stay mad at him. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good," She said happily looking back at their sensei.

With Amina 

The brunette skater girl was currently grinding her teeth in impatience. Tapping her pencil in irritancy, and tapping her foot in frustration. "Get here you stupid teacher!" She screamed loudly. Their so-called 'Teacher' was late! About ten minutes late. Amina put her head on the desk, counting to ten, breathing deeply and slowly. It was an anger management Sakura taught her; because, man could Sakura get mad! Amina shivered at the last time, Sakura got really mad.

It was last year; Naruto had flipped up her skirt for a good laugh. Sakura totally flipped out and beat the snot out of Naruto, about a half a day later he was found, his nose broken some of his hair ripped out and two teeth missing. Of course Sakura got off with self-defense but everyone felt badly for him. Hinata was by his bedside at the hospital all through it.

Amina smiled at the thought of it. She then snapped out of the thoughts when the door clicked open. A man with white spiky hair and a short-sleeved shirt on with a scarf stacked high so it covered his nose down, one of his eyes had a scar down it and was closed. He wore regular jeans and tennis shoes. The strange man had a small book in his hands. Amina tilted her head slightly to see the tilts. 'Icha Icha Paradise?' She thought. 'Where have I heard that tilt before?' The brunette eyes widened. She stood up, slammed her hand on the desk and pointed at the new teacher. "You pervert! You're reading porn!" She screamed, and then she realized someone else was yelling it, she looked back and saw Naruto standing up in the same position. "That's Jiraiya's creation!" Naruto added loudly. Amina looked confused, how did Naruto-baka know her next-door neighbor? The silver haired teacher gave a muffled sigh. "Ok, ok settle down," The new teacher said, his open eyes look tired. Amina cocked an eyebrow and sat back down, putting her legs up on her desk, crossing her arms. "I'm Kakashi, that's how you'll address me, Kakashi," He said, putting down the orange book he had in his hand before and picking up a stack of books. Kakashi started to pass them out; when he got to Amina he pushed her legs off the desk in a bored way, dropping the book on her lap. The brunette rolled her eyes at the man and stuck her tongue out at him. "Detention Ms. Uchiha," The silver haired man said finishing passing out books. "For inappropriate gestures, by the look on your face you assumed you didn't get caught," He said, his open eye forming an upside down 'U', showing he was smiling. Amina scoffed and slouched down in her seat. This was going to be a loooooong year.


End file.
